


Is There Anything You're Not Very Good At?

by Myx



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [4]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Martin Crieff/Douglas Richardson, Fandot Creativity, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: Douglas learns something that he's not very good at. Martin helps him learn to be very good at it.Written for Fandot Creativity; prompt was fantasy land and/or pistachio flavored ice cream.Note: This fic mentions food.





	Is There Anything You're Not Very Good At?

Douglas stared at the ice cream maker with disgust. He checked and double checked the recipe, ensuring that he had added the correct ratio of cream and sugar and that he had properly obliterated the pistachios in his food processor. 

For the fourth time, after pouring the mixture into the ice cream maker and waiting for seemingly eons for the ice cream maker to work its magic, Douglas was disgusted with the results. He cursed silently to himself and carefully scraped out the ice cream into a freezer-safe container to be dealt with later (at least he wouldn't screw up making a ice cream-esque cheesecake fusion). After popping the fourth container of pistachio flavored ice cream (if you could call it ice cream) into the freezer, Martin came into the kitchen. 

"Douglas, what exactly are you doing?" Martin asked, referencing the empty containers of cream scattered on top of the counters.

"Well, Martin, it isn't hard to piece it together," Douglas began, "I'm trying to make ice cream."

"Wait. Did you say that you were trying to make ice cream? As in, you haven't yet succeeded in doing so?"

Douglas nodded and began rinsing out the cream containers so he could throw them in the recycling bin. 

"My goodness, the almighty Sky-God has finally met his match with something he is unable to do. And, it is ice cream, of all things."

Douglas clicked his tongue and said "Martin, smugness doesn't really look good on you; that's kind of my thing."

"Well, Douglas, ice cream, as it were, is my thing. One of the many jobs that I had while saving up to retake my CPL was working in a ice cream shoppe. I can make ice cream in my sleep."

Douglas walked over to Martin, placed his large, slightly damp hands on top of Martin's shoulders and said, "I would be most honored if Sir were to teach me how to make ice cream."

"You don't have to be so sarcastic about it, Douglas. We can't be perfect at everything. Why were you making ice cream anyways?"

"Arthur finally got his ice cream van, and I wanted to surprise him with some soft serve ice cream that he could sell."

"That's, actually really kind of you; I guess the almighty Sky-God really does have a soft, gooey center."

"I strongly advise you stopping while you're ahead, Sir, I told Carolyn I'll bring this over to her place by 4:00pm today, and seeing how it is already 1:00pm, I would rather not be too terribly distracted by you."

Martin kissed him on the cheek, raised an eyebrow and said, "Well, let's get started, shall we?"


End file.
